


Thank You, Professor

by basil_leaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, College Student Dean, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Professor Castiel, Spanking, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: When Dr. Novak asks to see Dean after class, the young man expects to find out that he received a failing grade on his term paper.  Instead, he learns first hand that the paper has given his professor an idea about how their relationship might progress after the semester has concluded.





	Thank You, Professor

**Author's Note:**

> For this, Dean is about 22 and Cas is in his 40s

“Mr. Winchester, I need to speak with you after class.”

Shit. Dean accepted his term paper from his professor’s hand with a look of apprehension and a nod of acknowledgement. He didn’t look down at the grade as he made his way toward his usual seat in the second row before deciding to sit somewhere else and turning towards the back of the room where he could wallow. He prepared himself for disappointment as he walked. This paper was worth 50% of his grade and Dean could have kicked himself for taking a risk with his topic. It was supposed to be the last paper of his academic career so he had wanted to write about something he enjoyed. This was a class on sex and sexuality, for Christ’s sake, a little bit of kink in a final paper should have been expected. Now Dean would be one gen. ed. credit away from graduating.

Dean was fuming by the time he got to his chosen seat. How dare Professor Novak fail him for being kinky…

Dean finally looked down at the paper in his hand as he sat, his eyes going wide as he blinked a few times trying to process what he was seeing. A neatly printed “A” was written and circled in red ink near the top of his paper, just beside the title: “Safe in Daddy’s Arms: An Exploration of Sexual Age Play.” Dean couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Dr. Castiel Novak did not give “A”s; he was known for being a super interesting professor but a harsh grader.

As the class went on, Dean found himself grateful that it was the last session. For the first time he found he wasn’t able to focus on his professor’s words. His brain was running in circles as he attempted to figure out why Dr. Novak needed to talk to him. Did he think Dean had plagiarized his paper? But, then, he wouldn’t have given him then “A,” right? Maybe Dr. Novak hadn’t graded him down for his kink but he must think that Dean needed professional help because of it. Dean knew that the things he was into were perfectly healthy when entered into by consenting adults but a lot of vanilla people and even some folks inside of the kink community didn’t always see it that way. 

Class finally came to an end and Dean hung back while the classroom emptied. As the last student left the room, Dean made his way towards the desk where Dr. Novak was returning his class materials to his briefcase. Dean waited for a moment before clearing his throat, assuming Dr. Novak didn’t realize he had remembered to stick around. 

Dr. Novak didn’t acknowledge Dean’s presence in the slightest, not looking up or even waving a hand at his impatience. Instead, he just continued packing up his bag and Dean had to keep himself from squirming at the blatant display of dominance. Once he was finished, the professor looked up. 

“Your paper,” Dr. Novak began and Dean steeled himself for a battle in which he would need to defend his sex life to the older man, “it reads more like a memoir than a term paper.” He was rolling up the sleeves of his white button down as he spoke, his jacket discarded to hang over his chair during the class period, and Dean found it getting harder to breathe. “I have to hope I’m right. It can be quite difficult to find a devoted little boy, especially one as beautiful as you.” Dr. Novak removed his tie and Dean licked his lips and nodded.

Dr. Novak clicked his tongue at the response and shook his head. “I’m going to need more than that. Use your words for me. Is your paper written from personal experience?”

Dean nodded again, this time adding, “Yeah, yes.” His voice was rough when he spoke and lower than usual but instead of the disdain that he was used to seeing from potential partners, Dr. Novak only looked more interested. Most of the people Dean came across were turned off by the fact that he couldn’t make himself sound younger when he was turned on but the professor really seemed to enjoy it.

“And do you have a Daddy right now, little boy? Or any partner for that matter?”

Dean liked where this line of questioning was leading. “No.” He had dated a few people over the past four years but his more vanilla relationships never seemed to last very long and he had struggled to find a kinkster that he really clicked with. 

Dr. Novak’s eyes roamed Dean’s body and the younger man could only imagine what his professor was thinking. “What’s your safe word, beautiful?”

Dean felt himself blush at the question. He knew he was attractive but no one had really called him ‘beautiful’ before. “Impala,” he replied, a little bit bashfully. It definitely hadn’t escaped his notice throughout the course how hot his professor was and the older man had popped up in more than one of Dean’s fantasies over the course of the semester but he had never dared to imagine that those dreams might come true.

“Very good,” Dr. Novak cooed. “I’m going to trust you to use that if you need to, little boy, at any time and for any reason, along with the traffic lights for now since we’ve never played together before.”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears. ‘For now?’ Did that mean that they might play again? He already hoped that it did…

“Now, come over here, pull your pants to your knees, underwear too, and lay over my lap.” The command in Dr. Novak’s voice was unmistakable and Dean felt his erection growing at the prospect of what was to come. He walked behind the desk and spared a quick glance at the classroom door before doing what he was told. 

“This is the last class of the day in this building,” Dr. Novak assured him, “and it’s been dismissed for at least 20 minutes. There’s no one around to walk in on us.”

Dean relaxed a little as he lay over his professor’s knee, his ass exposed to the cool air in the classroom. 

“So, my beautiful boy, you chose to sit all the way in the back of the classroom today, preventing me from getting a good view of you. It was very distressing.” Dr. Novak was rubbing and massaging Dean’s ass as he spoke. “You don’t want me to be distressed, do you, little boy?” Dr. Novak brought his hand down on Dean’s ass, a cracking sound filling the room.

Dean yelped in surprise before the sound shifted into a groan. “No, Daddy,” he moaned, “I’m sorry for making you distressed.”

“I’m sure you are,” Dr. Novak assured Dean, “and I think another 19 spanks should reinforce that. What’s your color, Dean?”

“Green.” 

As soon as the younger man replied, Dr. Novak’s hand descended again, smacking Dean’s ass repeatedly and quickly so that the younger man was nearly in tears when he stopped. “How many was that, sweet boy?” Dr. Novak asked.

Dean twisted a little so he could look up into his professor’s face, fear and uncertainty shining in his eyes. He hadn’t been counting.

“It’s alright, little boy, I didn’t tell you to count. Next time, though, you’ll need to do that for me,” Dr. Novak said, his voice calming, as were the circles he was rubbing into Dean’s sore ass. “That was 18 in a row, for a total of 19. Just one more and your punishment is done. Can you take one more for me, beautiful boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Dean breathed in reply, doing his best to relax as he anticipated the final blow. He didn’t have to wait too long, though, before Dr. Novak’s hand landed hard, right where his thighs met his ass. In fact, Dean realized, most of the spanks had landed in that area. He would be reminded of this moment over his professor’s knee any time he wanted to sit for the rest of the day and likely into the next day, too. Dean’s cock twitched against Dr. Novak’s leg at that thought.

The professor chuckled softly. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who enjoyed your spanking, little boy,” he said, his gravelly voice barely above a whisper, “and just look at how pretty your bottom is when it’s all red for me.”

Dean squirmed under his professor’s admiring eyes, grateful when the older man helped him to his feet.

“You’re not used to being complimented, are you little boy?” Dr. Novak asked and Dean looked at the ground, shaking his head no. “Well, then, that’s just something we’ll have to work on. From now on, whenever I compliment you, I want you to say ‘thank you.’ Understand?”

Dean nodded and whispered, “Yes, Daddy,”

“Good,” Dr. Novak said a little too cheerfully. “You are beautiful, little boy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean mumbled, looking anywhere but at his professor.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Dean could practically hear the smirk in Dr. Novak’s voice. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said again, louder this time as he chanced a look at the older man. 

The professor wasn’t smirking like Dean had expected. He was giving Dean a genuine, full, toothy smile. “You’re welcome, little boy,” Dr. Novak praised. “Why don’t you take off the rest of your clothes and I’ll see about giving you a hand with that,” he suggested, indicating Dean’s erection.

Dean could only groan in response and quickly shed his clothes before turning back to his professor. Dr. Novak had opened his own pants, rolled a condom onto his erection, and had procured a small bottle of lube which he held out to dean. 

“You came prepared,” Dean commented, his eyes glued to his professor’s impressive cock as he accepted the bottle.

Dr. Novak’s expression turned hungry as he took in Dean’s naked form. He was taller and more muscular than the average twink and the older man loved it. “What can I say, your paper gave me all sorts of ideas, little boy,” he replied. “So get that beautiful pink ass over here and prepped for me.”

“Yes, Daddy, thank you, Daddy,” Dean said as he scurried to the desk and drizzled some lube over his fingers. He bent over the desk to give his professor a show, slowly swirling one finger around his hole a few times before pressing it into his body at an agonizing pace. He fingered himself with a single digit for a minute or so before adding a second and ever so slowly started working himself open. Dean played with himself, adding a third and eventually a fourth finger as his muscles stretched and relaxed, soft little moans falling from his mouth as he teased his professor by teasing himself. 

Eventually, Dr. Novak had enough and he let out a growl as he grabbed the lube from the desk and slicked up his erection. “Sit on my cock, sweet boy.”

Dean did as he was told without a second of hesitation, taking Dr. Novak’s cock all the way in with one smooth movement. Dr. Novak shifted in his seat, spreading his legs some and causing Dean’s legs to be spread obscenely wide and his toes to barely reach the ground. The professor’s slick hand came around to rest on the dead of Dean’s erection and began twisting. 

Dean squirmed at the sensation, attempting to buck his hips up toward Dr. Novak’s hand. 

“Yes, beautiful boy, I want you to bounce on my cock,” Dr. Novak hissed as Dean moved. “With yourself up and down my shaft, earn your orgasm.”

Dean’s wide spread legs made it difficult for him to ride his professor but he did what he could, grunting and groaning a “Fuck…” as he attempted what was asked of him.

Dr. Novak used his free hand to pinch one of Dean’s nipples hard. “Watch your language, little one,” he chastised, obviously pleased by the combination whine and moan that the pain had elicited from Dean. His hand continued to roam Dean’s body, pinching, pulling, rubbing, and tickling at random, until the professor’s hands, voice, and cock were Dean’s entire world.

Finally, the younger man found a position and a rhythm that allowed him to ride Dr. Novak in earnest. Between the professor’s cock bumping against his prostate with every stroke and his hands stroking his erection and, currently, teasing his nipples, Dean’s orgasm was fast approaching. Dr. Novak was whispering a litany of compliments in Dean’s ear, causing the younger man to replay the words “Thank you, Daddy,” over and over again as if they were a mantra. It was with those words on his lips that Dean tipped over the edge.

“Thank you, Daddy! Tha-a-aaahh-“

His body slammed down onto his professor, who Dean could feel emptying into the condom, his release likely triggered by the tightening of Dean’s muscles around him.

After a moment, Dean was guided off of Dr. Novak’s softening cock and back into a bent over position on the desk. He felt something cool press against his hole before it slipped into his body. Next, he was being maneuvered back into Dr. Novak’s lap and wrapped in the professor’s strong arms. “You are amazing, little boy,” Dr. Novak cooed into the younger man’s hair. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Dean replied. It was nice, being cuddled against Dr. Novak’s chest like this.

“Do you have any exams tomorrow?” the professor asked.

Dean nodded. “Math. At 2 in the afternoon.”

Dr. Novak wrinkled his nose and Dean giggled. “Math was always my worst subject,” he confided. “You should go home and study. But I want you in bed with the lights out by midnight. You need to be well rested for your exam tomorrow. That’ll still give you about four hours to study if you need them. And the last thing I want you to do before bed is take that plug out. Understand?”

Dean nodded again. “Yes, Daddy.” He looked up at Dr. Novak with some apprehension before gathering his courage. “When can- I mean… Can we do this again?”

Dr. Novak smiled at Dean, squeezing him tightly against his body. “When all of your exams are done, if you still want to see me again, you put your plug back in and come to my office hours. We’ll iron out the details then.” Dr. Novak coaxed Dean to his feet. “Now, grab your clothes and get to studying.” He gave Dean a light swat on his still pink ass, loving the sight of the green jewel (that matched his eyes almost perfectly) peeking out from between his cheeks. With any luck, he’d be seeing it again in a little less than a week, after the college’s exam period was over. 

Dr. Novak watched appreciatively as Dean gathered his clothes and got dressed. As Dean exited the classroom, the professor stopped him. “Mr. Winchester,” the formal name fully shifting them out of their playtime together, “excellent work on your term paper.”

Dean blushed in response. “Thank you, Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my kink so I hope I did it justice for those of you who are into this!


End file.
